


Time to Eat

by NebulaWrites



Series: (T)ObiDei Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: Obito doesn't eat andit creeps Deidara out.The blond bomber honestly couldn't care less about whatever the fuck made it so Obito didn't need to eat or sleep, Mokuton bullshit and all that. So that in mind, Deidara stares down the dusty old stove that this hideout had. He would have to clean it beforeusingit. With a sigh, he tugs his sleeves up and dives in with a grimace.





	Time to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> (T)ObiDei week prompt 3: food.
> 
> What is this? How should I know? Lol I just let it go where it wanted! Hope you enjoy!

Obito doesn't eat and _it creeps Deidara out_.

The blond bomber honestly couldn't care less about whatever the fuck made it so Obito didn't need to eat or sleep, Mokuton bullshit and all that. So that in mind, Deidara stares down the dusty old stove that this hideout had. He would have to clean it before _using_ it. With a sigh, he tugs his sleeves up and dives in with a grimace.

 

Even though he didn't need it, Obito still liked to sleep every so often simply for the feeling of some sort of safety that came with sleeping next to Deidara. The warmth of another human being next to him was still foreign to him, yet intoxicating at the same time and it very nearly drove him insane he nights where he couldn't bring himself to curl around his lover's tiny form.

It also nearly drove him insane when he woke to find that silky head of blond hair that was nearly as golden as a sunbeam nowhere in sight. Obito sucks in a sharp breath, reaching out desperately and letting his chakra fill the halls in search for the warm, nearly Uchiha hot chakra that he had memorized at some point. The feel of that precious chakra makes him sigh in relief, the green in his mind settling as Kamui makes him slip through reality in order for him to snag the other man in a careful embrace. Deidara makes a noise of confusion, immediately stilling as Obito buries his face carefully in long hair.

(It wasn't always, but he still remembers seeing blond hair stained red with blood. Remembers the sharp chirp of electricity tightly contained. He remembered Rin at that moment, remembered watching as Kakashi _killed her_ with that exact jutsu, and for a horrible, blood-chilling moment he thought he had lost Deidara to that same jutsu. Abandoning the mission in favor of making sure Deidara recovered properly is something he would never regret even if Zetsu should find Obito and rip him to shreds with gnarling roots. _Deidara_ is something he would never regret.)

"Don't disappear like that," he mumbles, tightening his hold a little before stepping back all together, eyeballing the mess that had been the kitchen last he knew. "If you were hungry I could have gone to find something."

Deidara turns, looking up at Obito sharply before he says precisely, "I'm making food for _you_!"

He blinks once. Twice. A third time.

"Deidara, I don't need to eat." Obito reminds his lover as patiently as he could manage, frowning at the way it gets the bomber to scowl furiously.

"It creeps me out that you don't eat! What if your wood shit _stops working_ , hm? You could die!"

He couldn't tell if he was frustrated or touched, staring down at his precious artist for a long moment, studying the way Deidara determinedly simply stared right back at him with little to no shame. "You're worried?" that likely wasn't the best thing to ask, especially since he _knew_ Deidara constantly worried about him, but it wasn't like he could take it back now.

"Of course! Now _eat_!" Obito desperately scrambles to grab the plate suddenly shoved against his chest, blinking rapidly as the blond turns back to the mess he made and promptly begins to clean it up. Guess it wouldn't do much to try arguing.

With a sigh, he wanders over to the table, sitting down even as he uses his chopsticks to poke at the food, eyeing the meat and rice in faint wonder as to where Deidara could have gotten such a thing. It's not until after he's finished eating that the scarred man realizes with a shriek that Deidara had to have left to get rice and meat. Even as he begins to shake his lover rapidly, in the back of his mind he thanks the bomber for the meal – slightly charred or not.

**Author's Note:**

> The titles for these things are really what's getting me lol anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://nebulawritesao3.tumblr.com) is this way! I'm open for questions or just plain chatting!


End file.
